Tears of my Heart
by suzkiee
Summary: I ask her why she has so much faith in him when he is so weak. She replies that it's because he can hear the tears of her heart crying out to save her. Why can't she hear the tears in my heart, asking her to stay? UlquiorraxOrihime    Rewrite  R&R!


**This story is actually something that I submitted from my old account but I never really got to finish it. :(**

**I was rereading Bleach and I was re-inspired so I thought that I really really had to finish this! **

**So yeah. It starts off at a different place than where I started last time but this is what I originally meant to write :)**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach and shit. (sadly.)  
**

* * *

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

She cried out. The tears she had wept for endless days in the cells were for him. And they had returned, shimmering on her face as she cried out his name.

"KUROSAKI-KUN! KUROSAKI-KUN! KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Couldn't she see that her cries pained me? Her tears… The longing of her heart… The longing that was not for me but for the boy that lay on the ground with a hole in his chest. Why couldn't she see my tears? Why couldn't she hear the longing for her within this hollow body of mine?

She cries out his name endlessly, ceaselessly. It's useless, I want to tell her but nothing I have ever said to her has ever made it across. She detests me, fears me… Cowers at my gaze and shrivels in disgust from my touch. Yet for this boy, she risked so much. For this boy, she cried so many tears. Why not for me?

A bloodcurdling howl shakes the night. And the unconscious boy slowly gets up off the ground.

"Impossible… You cannot be alive…" I mumble in disbelief.

The boy has lived? And not only that, he has taken a new form. Long hair cascades down behind his newly formed mask. Endowed with horns and claws, he looks truly like an Arrancar. How ironic. He has turned into exactly what he so strongly abhors. He has turned into monster like me.

"What is this form? Who are you?"

He answers me by blasting a rock apart with a shockwave from his sword.

"I asked who you are," I demand. "Can you not hear me?"

This time, he replies with a deafening roar. And… WHAT? A cero?

My wings just barely shield me from the powerful blast. _Impossible! To think that a mere human could fire off a cero… This can't be…_ My thoughts are interrupted by a painful squeeze on my arm. He has somehow gotten behind me with incredible speed.

"ARRRGH!"

I reel back in pain and stare in disbelief and agony as he violently rips off my arm. Who was this boy? He instantly transmits away from me.

I quickly glance over at the girl to make sure she is safe. She is sitting on the floor, trembling in terror, her eyes wide and skeptical at the scene they had just witnessed. She speaks. I cannot hear what she is saying but I can make out the words by reading her lips: "Kurosaki-kun…."

Anger pulses through my body. She cannot cry for me yet she does for this boy. This boy who is even more of a monster than I. Perhaps if the boy dies, she would cry for me, my pain, my sorrow and my despair instead. The battle is not over yet; I will see to it that I win.

I concentrate reiatsu into the stump and a new arm regenerates. With my ability to heal myself, I may be able to win. He comes at me with an unrestrained force. This is different. This feels different than before… His speed, his strength… And the murderous intent that was not present before… This situation is becoming troubling.

I can't keep up with his movement. Blow after blow, I'm hit. He swiftly slices my body in half with his blade. I hit the ground with an agonizing thud. He stands over me, cold and emotionless. He fires another cero. My regeneration can't keep up and my consciousness is starting to slip away. I wait for the finishing blow…..

The sharp, ebony tip of the blade skims my pale, milky-white neck.

"No mercy, I see. Well then… do it."

He complies by lifting his arm up slowly, deliberately. He readies himself and thrust downward. I can hear the wind crying in pain as the blade cuts through it. This is the end….

"WAIT! KUROSAKI-KUN!"

The sword screeches to a halt, the tip just barely cutting into my skin. It draws a single drop of blood. The girl… He's looking at her now. I take this moment to slip out from under his blade and shatter his mask. He falls upon the floor. Dead, I presume. I had won.

The girl runs to his side. It's just a replay of what had happened before. She calls out his name… I close my eyes. How could she still feel concern for him after witnessing what monstrous things he could do? What makes him any different from me that she would look at him with such worry and care and barely spare a glance when I am bleeding for her?

A sudden light flashes through the sky and hits the boy. What? He's still not dead. The strange arrancar reiatsu is gone as well. He's in perfectly good health and the hole I had blown in his chest has closed up. It could only be…

"High speed…. Regeneration…"

My energy is spent… There's no way I can continue to fight against him anymore, I'll crumble into ash. My wings were already dissolving in the wind.

"Kill me." I direct him. "Quickly… I no longer have the strength to walk."

He closes his eyes. He seems pained; his eyebrows are furrowed in frustration and helplessness. I'm eroding away.

"No."

"…What?"

He grits his teeth and looks down.

"I said I'm not gonna do it! … Is this… Is this any way to win?" He shouts, facing me and looking straight into my eyes with a strange sadness in his face. I stare back at him in surprise… Humans…

"Tch… Frustrating to the very last…." I glance over at the girl as she slowly, timidly approached from behind. Her beautiful orange mane was bright against the chalky white dress. Her grey-blue eyes, drowning in sadness, reflected my cold teal eyes.

"And here I was finally taking interest in all of you…"

Her eyes are so sad, almost as if they are pleading… The hole in my chest begins to ache. I want to touch her… I want to hold her… I want her to fill the lonely and despondent hole in my chest… It frustrates me so much... I hold out my hand towards her.

"Do I frighten you, girl?" I can see her hesitate, she clenches her fist and sucks in her breath and for a moment her eyes quiver in fear. Then, she slowly extends her trembling hand towards mine.

"No… you don't…" she replies. This time her eyes are shining with wetness… Tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. The same tears she cried as I took her away from the world that she loved and cared about. The same tears I've seen her spill in the cold, desolate room we kept her in. The same tears that streamed down her beautiful face as she cried from loneliness and despair. The same tears she cried for Kurosaki Ichigo when she thought he had died.

_What is it? If I tear open you chest, will I see it inside? If I shatter your skull, will I see it in there? You damn humans speak so easily of it… It's as if... _

And now… she was finally shedding those tears for me… The tears of her heart… they are finally for me.

"I see…." I whisper as I watch my fingertips barely brush hers before shattering and scattering in the wind.

_This… yes. This thing in my hand… is the heart?_

The teal rivulet on my face shimmers as a warm wetness trickles down my face. Tears… Tears I cry for this girl… Tears of _my_ heart.

* * *

**I personally love UlqxOri 3**

**it's just... mesmerizing :)**

**of course as always R&R pleaseeeee **

**SUZKIEE OUT! PEACE!  
**


End file.
